Pokemon Battle Oneshots
by pokeperson1000
Summary: Basically something i decided to upload since i can't write anything with a plot. Enjoy or hate it, your choice. Review or flame, i'll just ignore the second one. As long as you guys are satisfied, i'm okay with what you guys do. So if you want to have your fill of flaming someone, go ahead. XD. first story ever. Rated T in case of any profanity i might accidentally write in.
1. Battle on the Meadows

Author's Note: hey guys, I'm not much of a writer, but I decided to go ahead and try writing a Pokémon story. No plot, no storyline, I'm not good at that sort of thing. This is moreover just a few Pokémon battle oneshots of Ash in the Unova region. Some of them consist of some battle strategies that Ash seemingly abandoned after he was done with previous journeys. This one in particular is not.

Disclaimer: don't own Pokémon. But feel free to sue me anyway.

EDIT: I finally figured out how to separate the Author's Note from the actual story. so I decided to go back and edit this as well as a few typos I noticed. Hooray.

* * *

Just another bright sunny day with our heroes traveling. Cilan, Iris, and Ash were just on their way to the next town.

"I can't wait to get to the next gym! I am so psyched!" Ash exclaimed.

"So Ash, what Pokémon are you using for your next gym?" Iris asked. She waited for the inevitable answer…

"Huh? Oh, well… umm… I actually haven't decided yet…" Ash trailed off, grinning sheepishly. Iris sighed.

"Ash, you are such a _kid_! Most would think that by now, that you would at least think about what you are going to do once you get there instead of just rushing there," Iris said. Ash frowned.

"Well I-" just then, Ash's stomach rumbled. "-need… something… to eat… eheheh," he grinned sheepishly. Iris rolled her eyes. Cilan spoke up.

"Well according to the map, there should be a meadow just up ahead. Why don't we go there and I'll go whip up something nice." Ash grinned.

"Sounds like a good idea to me! Come on guys, let's go!" As Ash ran off, Iris rolled her eyes and Cilan chuckled at his childish attitude. The followed him. As they reached the meadow, they saw Ash slumped against a tree, eyes half open, watching them.

"Ash, come on, help me set up the table while Cilan prepares the food!" Iris demanded. Ash groaned.

"Too… hungry… can't work on an empty stomach…" Iris gave an exasperated sigh.

"You are such a _kid_!" Ash opened his mouth, but before he could give an indignant response, something happened.

"HEY, YOU! GUY WITH THE PIKACHU!" the trio of traveling companions turned to see a boy who seemed to be around the age of ten running towards them, pokéball in hand.

"Hi, and who might you be?" Cilan greeted.

"The name's Alex. But that's not what I'm here for," the boy replied. Alex then turned back to Ash. "I came here to challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Ash's eyes widened in excitement.

"You're on!"

"Ash! I thought you said you were too tired to do work!" Iris accused. Ash grinned as he replied.

"I am! But battling isn't work!" and with that, Ash ran into a more open part of the meadow where he wouldn't accidentally land an attack on the table. Iris sighed yet again.

"Such a _kid_!" She said yet again. Cilan chuckled.

"This should be interesting. Well, I'm done cooking," he said before calling out to the two eager battlers, "I'll be the referee!"

"Okay, one on one match between us. Sound good?" Alex proposed.

"Fine by me!" Ash agreed.

"The match between Ash and Alex will now commence. Trainers ready? Begin!"

"Go! Bouffalant!" the aforementioned Pokémon appeared in a bright flash of light in front of Alex.

"Bouffalant huh? Okay then, Scraggy, I choose you!" the youngest member of Ash's team appeared.

"Bouffalant, use Take Down!"

"Bouuffalllannt!" the buffalo Pokémon cried as it charged full force towards its target.

Everyone expected Ash to call for his Pokémon to dodge the attack. After all, Scraggy was too small to hold and endure the sheer bulk and raw power of a Pokémon like Bouffalant. But surprisingly, Ash just stood there, a confident smirk on his face.

"ASH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? TELL SCRAGGY TO DODGE!" Iris screeched. Cilan, under the role of referee, couldn't say anything to help either side. Scraggy looked at his impending doom charging towards him, desperately straining his ear for a command from Ash. Scraggy had good enough reflexes to obey commands instantly, and knew he had to act as soon as he was told to. The seconds were ticking down.

3… that Bouffalant was getting awfully close…

2… still no reaction from Ash…

1… Everyone thought Scraggy was screwed… that is… all except for two… a certain red and white capped boy, and his electric mouse.

With only 5 inches before contact, Ash yelled, "SCRAGGY LEAN BACK _NOW_!"

Scraggy reacted instantly, leaning back in a matrix style fashion, passing between the Bouffalant's legs.

"High Jump Kick!" and with that, Scraggy used the momentum of leaning back from mere milliseconds before to bring up his legs and deliver a forceful kick to Bouffalant's gut. Instantly winded, Bouffalant stopped moving instantly, barely standing, trying to catch the breath that it lost.

"Scraggy, hold on to Bouffalant!" Scraggy wasn't about to stop obeying now, grabbing the winded buffalo and latching on to its underside.

All this happened in a span of 5 seconds, and everyone was left stunned, even Scraggy.

Alex recovered, and immediately screamed, "BOUFFALANT SHAKE THAT RUNT OFF!"

Bouffalant started bucking and running, snorting in determination, dead set on shaking the now terrified Scraggy off of its belly. Scraggy managed to hang on.

As this continued, it was becoming clear that Bouffalant was exerting far more energy than Scraggy was.

Alex had a frustrated look on his face. 'Come on, think Alex, think! You know how to do this!' Suddenly, it dawned on him, and he smacked his palm into his forehead for not thinking of it before.

"BOUFFALANT, CRUSH THAT BUG! BODY SLAM!"

Scraggy's, Cilan's, Iris', Axew's, and Pikachu's eyes widened. Ash immediately called out in response, "SCRAGGY, FOCUS BLAST!"

_BAM!_

Bouffalant's body hit the ground. Everyone, save for Alex and Ash, gasped.

Cilan hesitated, then he started to say, "Scraggy is unable to battle, Bouffalant wi-"

And was suddenly cut off by an explosion of blue energy coming from under Bouffalant threw the surprised beast into the air, and Scraggy stood up, bruised and scratched from the crushing weight of the Body Slam and the explosion of the Focus Blast.

Alex gasped. "_WHAT?!_" Ash merely grinned.

"Alright Scraggy! Now, Focus Blast towards the sun!" and under the questionable command, Scraggy fired. The unmastered Focus Blast started flying towards the sun, and suddenly changed course, falling back down onto the already falling Bouffalant from above. As Bouffalant sped towards the ground, Ash called out, "Scraggy, Sky Uppercut!" Scraggy jumped up, fist covered in a sky blue aura, and slammed it into afro-maned buffalo's jaw. Bouffalant continued to fall, with Scraggy now above it.

"Scraggy! HIGH JUMP KICK!"

Scraggy pulled up his pants-like skin as he came down on Bouffalant with one glowing red foot extended. Foot met stomach once again just as Bouffalant hit the ground, kicking up one massive dust cloud on impact.

"BOUFFALANT!" Alex cried.

Eyes flashed through the obscurity, and as Alex realized his Pokémon's condition, a devious grin was brought onto his face. "ALRIGHT THEN BOUFFALANT, MEGA KICK!"

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed, right before Scraggy shot out of the settling dust cloud, sailed through the air, and into the trunk of a tree.

"SCRAGGY!" Ash yelled.

Scraggy shakily stood up, though a fire could be seen lit in his eyes, determination filling the baby Pokémon. He glared at Bouffalant, who glared with just as much intensity back.

"ALRIGHT BOUFFALANT LET'S FINISH THIS! HEAD CHARGE!" panting heavily, Bouffablant let out a Battle cry, making a final confrontation to end the match and finally decide a winner.

Scraggy tensed up, ready to spring into action. Ash only waited until Bouffalant was three feet away from Scraggy before giving his final set of commands.

"Scraggy! Spin and dodge! Then finish it off with Headbutt!"

Scraggy twirled out of the way, Bouffalant barely grazing his arm, before turning around, pulling up his "pants," rearing his head back, and thrusting it forward. Right before contact, Scraggy's head glowed with a powerful blue aura, slamming into the exhausted Pokémon right before it crashed into the tree behind Scraggy. Bouffalant was sent flying one final time before landing halfway across the meadow, knocked out. Everyone gaped at the spectacle that they had just witnessed.

Cilan snapped out of it first, and as the referee, he declared, "Alex's Bouffalant is unable to battle! The winner is Ash and Scraggy!

"Alright Scraggy! Looks like you learned Zen Headbutt!" Ash cheered, running towards his drained Pokémon. Scraggy looked up at Ash, smiled weakly, and let out a quiet "Scrag…" before falling forward into Ash's arms. Fast asleep.

Ash smiled. "Sleep well, Scraggy. You deserve the rest."

"Return Bouffalant."

Alex then turned around, dejected. He sighed. "I was so sure I was going to win…" he trailed off.

Ash turned to face Alex. "Hey, that was a great battle. We should meet up again sometime."

Alex looked up, and smiled. "Yeah," he agreed, "we should."

Suddenly, Ash's stomach grumbled, effectively ruining the moment. Ash laughed sheepishly.

"Well, looks like I'm still hungry. Care to join us?"

Alex grinned. "Sure!"

Ash then spoke to all three of the people there. "Okay then… LAST ONE THERE IS A FLOPPING MAGIKARP!" And with those words, he dashed towards the food table.

"HEY, NO FAIR ASH! YOU DIDN'T GIVE US A-" Iris stopped speaking as she realized that Alex, and even the polite _Cilan_ had run off, and she immediately made a mad dash for the table. "NOOOOT FAAAAAIIIIIIRRRRRRR!" she screamed.

* * *

Author's Note: well, that's the end of it. Feel free to review, flame, burn, sue, or murder me for that horribly written story.

And if any of you can spot the Pokémon reference in this story, you get an exploding chocolate pancake of blueberry bananas. Yes, I know, that was random. Do I care? Not in the slightest. XD.

Pokeperson1000, signing out.


	2. Ash vs Trip Part 1

Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me once again, getting off my lazy butt to write another oneshot. This time, Ash is employing an old strategy from his travels, but it isn't one of his own. Keep in mind that I'm not up to date on the Black & White anime series, so I have no idea what is going on in there. These are just some random battle oneshots.

Sorry, I don't know how to divide the author's note and disclaimers from the rest of the story. But anyway, I want to give a shout-out to ravengal, SonicMX, and Hammyham for reviewing this story, and the other 28 people for just reading it. XD.

From the polite PM exchange between SonicMX and I, don't worry, what you requested will come in a few chapters. Or maybe it's this one. I dunno. XD. Also, sorry, no agile pokemon yet.

Hammyham, I'll try to include more dark type attacks, but I'll have to wait until I see an opportunity to do so. Sorry though, it's not in this chapter.

As for ravengal, yes, I wasn't thinking when I had Cilan just finish that meal so quickly. Maybe I should've said *half an hour later…* but I digress. I'll try to make sure that it doesn't happen again.

Thank you all for your support, and I'll try to get chapters up more often, since when I write a chapter, I write the entire chapter in a day (an hour or two, tops.) They're oneshots after all.

This oneshot in particular is not an old strategy from Ash, but rather from one of his past opponents, Jasmine.

Anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, never have, never will. Whether or not someone tries to sue me, that's up to them.

* * *

"Come on, guys, we'll all get soaked if we don't hurry!"

And it was true. The dark rainclouds were looming threateningly above their heads. Or… at least they thought that they were rainclouds….

"Alright Iris, we're coming, we're comi-OW!" Ash was interrupted when he was hit on the head by what seemingly was… a hailstone?

Just then, the temperature took a sudden drop, making Iris shiver and causing Axew to dive back into her hair.

"W-what? Hail? B-b-but it's s-s-s-summ-m-mer…" Iris stated as her teeth chattered, "W-what's g-going o-on?"

Ash thought it was ridiculous how affected Iris was by the cold, but he didn't question it. Instead, he and Cilan looked at her in concern.

"I don't know, but let's just hurry and get to the Pokemon Center or something," Ash said.

"Yes, let's go," Cilan agreed.

They all ran through the forest and into the next town, running into the first public building they saw.

"Whew, we made it," Ash sighed in relief. Just then, Pikachu poked his head out of Ash's backpack.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

All of them taking deep breaths, they all looked at their surroundings.

"Hey, I know this place," stated Cilan, "It's the Pokemon Battle Club!"

"Yeah, you're right Cilan!" Iris replied.

"… Is there a cafeteria here? I'm hungry," Ash said, his stomach rumbling. Iris fell over while Cilan sweatdropped.

While Iris berated Ash for being such a kid, a huge figure started to loom over them. Even the two preoccupied arguing duo couldn't miss it. They turned around to see…

"What brings you fellas here to the Pokemon Battle Club?" Don George greeted.

"Oh hi there, Don George," they all returned the greeting.

"We were all just trying to get out of the hail," Iris explained.

"Well you young 'uns came around just in time for lunch. Why don't y'all follow me and join all the others for the meal?" Don George invited. "and before y'all say anything, just lettin' you know. I'm not takin' no for an answer. Now come on!"

With that, they all followed him to the mess hall, where it was packed with people who were trying to keep out of the hail. Among them were quite a few familiar faces…

"Hey, Ash!"

"Hi Stephen!" Ash greeted.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE! MY NAME IS STEPHAN!" Stephan screamed. "I just… I give up. Call me whatever you like…" he sighed. "So, Ash, Iris, Cilan, what brings you all here?"

However, before any of them could respond, a familiar voice screamed from behind.

"Out of my way, Out of my way, Outof myway, Outofmyway, OUTOFMYWAY!"

"…Uh oh…." they all turned around, and saw, yep, you guessed it.

_CRASH!_ Ash was sent flying into an inconveniently placed table holding a large assortment of berries.

Bianca.

*30 minutes later*

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Bianca continued to apologize. At this time, Ash had managed to rid his body of all the berry stains, although everyone had found it entertaining to watch the baby pokemon in the battle club chase him around for fifteen minutes because he smelled like berries.

"It's alright Bianca, it's alright!"

Meanwhile, Iris was finishing up her explanation as to why they were there. "-And that's why we're here. Stupid hail."

Just then, Trip passed by and said, "Well I'm sorry if you can't understand the importance of training."

Iris turned. "Wait… YOU were the cause of that hail?"

Trip smirked. "Do I really have to answer that?"

Just then, Ash noticed Trip. Yeah. Just then. Not beforehand, when he first showed up.

"Hey Trip! Wanna have a pokemon battle?"

"Why should I? You're just gonna lose again."

Iris saw the perfect opportunity to get back at Trip. She smirked. After all, Trip was easily manipulated.

She sighed. "Isn't it obvious Ash? He's obviously afraid of losing, so he refuses and gives a pitiful excuse for an insult. What a kid."

A tic mark appeared on Trip's forehead. "I'll show you!" he turned to Ash, seething, "Meet me at the battle arena, five o' clock. Sharp. Don't be late." And with that, he stormed off. Iris smiled. So easily manipulated.

Ash smiled. "YES!" he pumped his fist. Then he ran off, presumably to get ready.

Leaving Pikachu behind to continue sucking on the ketchup bottle he had somehow obtained. Though not for long.

A random Darumaka appeared! Darumaka swiped the bottle from Pikachu and ran around him. Pikachu, being unable to catch Darumaka, got angry. His cheeks started to spark. No one noticed.

"PIIIKKKAAAAAAAAAAA…." Just then Bianca noticed and shrieked. Everyone turned.

"OH SHI-" Too late.

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Everyone present got shocked with ten thousand volts of sheer ouchies, and fell over. Not surprisingly, no one died.

Pikachu walked off with his re-obtained ketchup bottle. Everyone rose up, and and Bianca took out a mirror. She squealed. "I STILL love this hairstyle!"

Cilan grinned. "It's growing on me too!"

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Mmhmmm."

Iris sighed. Typical. Though she wondered. 'What is it with Pikachu and ketchup?'

An hour later, Ash and Trip stood on opposite sides of the battlefield.

Don George was the referee. "The match between Ash and Trip shall be a special ruled battle. The first one to knock out three of the opposing team's pokemon wins!"

Trip started off. "Go! Conkeldurr!" (A/N: I forgot Trip's phrase on sending out pokemon. Sorry.)

"Boldore! I choose you!" Iris and Cilan gasped…. But then they both sighed. Typical Ash, relying on spirit.

"Let the battle… BEGIN!"

"Conkeldurr, start off with Rock Smash!" Trip ordered. Conkeldurr complied as he put his columns of stone down and dashed towards Boldore with surprising speed.

"Boldore, surround yourself with Sandstorm!" Boldore complied, trusting Ash's judgement. A vicious sandstorm surrounded Boldore. As Conkeldurr neared, he felt himself being pushed back, but he ignored the force and continued forward. Bad idea. As soon as he made contact with the whirling wall of sand, he found himself violently repelled, and crashed right into the stone columns that he had put down.

"CONKELDURR!" Trip gasped as he witnessed the spectacle that had just occurred. Conkeldurr grunted in effort, struggling to his feet after the strong move. "Conkeldurr, shake it off and use Stone Edge!" Conkeldurr growled as pointed stones started orbiting around his body, and he sent them all flying towards the still shielded Boldore. Big mistake. The pointed stones flew into the sandstorm, and immediately were sucked into its pull. Almost immediately afterwards, the flew back out in all directions with four times as much momentum, making them impossible to dodge for the bulky fighting type.

Conkeldurr held his pillars in front of him to block the assault, but it proved to be in vain from the sheer force that was put into the assault. One stone caused the pillars crack. The second stone caused them to have a spiderweb crack pattern spread throughout them, and the third shattered them, leaving the poor fighting type to take the brunt of the rest of his own attack.

"CONKELDURR, USE ENDURE!" Trip screamed desperately, and Conkeldurr wasn't going to argue. He braced himself, barely hanging on to his conscious state afterwards.

"Alright Boldore, time to wrap this up! Use Flash Cannon!" the sandstorm subsided as Boldore began charging the finishing attack. Trip wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste.

"CONKELDURR, USE MACH PUNCH!" Conkeldurr dashed towards Boldore at blinding speeds and smashed his fist with enough force to break solid rock (I just realized there was a bad pun in there after reading that over. o_O). However, Boldore was still standing, and just then, fired a flash cannon that sent Conkeldurr flying back, _through_ the arena wall, and into the barbells in the training room. Ouch.

"CONKELDURR!" Trip ran towards his pokemon, making sure that he was okay (as okay as someone can be after being blasted through a wall, anyway).

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle! The first victory of the match goes to Boldore and Ash!"

"You did your best, Conkeldurr. Take a good long rest," Trip said softly, returning Conkeldurr to his pokeball.

"Great job Boldore! Get some rest," Ash said, returning Boldore to his pokeball as well. Trip got up and glared at Ash.

"Let's see how you like having your own strategy used against you. Go, Krokorok!"

Ash smirked. "Gladly. Pignite! I choose you!"

Both pokemon stood ready as they eagerly awaited the fight that would ensue.

"The second round between Ash and Trip will be between Pignite and Krokorok. Battlers ready?" Both pokemon took their stances. As for Iris and Cilan, they were still gaping at the spectacle of the previous battle.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

Author's Note: And there we go! Next up is between Pignite and Krokorok, with Trip using the sandstorm strategy that Ash had used. You know what that means. After all, Pignite is on the field. Remember what happened to Steelix in Johto? Yeah…

After that will probably be Oshawott vs. Vanillish. That's right. Not Vanillite. Vanillish. You can probably guess what that will be about.

So, review, flame, like it, or don't. Your choice, not mine. Thanks for reading!

Pokeperson1000, signing out.


	3. Ash vs Trip Part 2

Author's Note: Finally, I decided to write this. I don't know why I always get random lazy streaks. For those of you who have continued to stick with this story, I thank you. You all deserve some cookies.

This is a continuation from the last chapter. So it's Krokorok vs Pignite. BUT, before I start on that, I would like to clear a point or two for everyone reading this.

To Hammyham and anyone else wondering about the random Krokorok that Trip has, I only included it because Trip doesn't have any Pokémon that can learn sandstorm, and you all read back in the last chapter, Trip said something about "using his own strategy against him." So that's that.

Also, according to Hammyham, Trip doesn't have a special phrase that he says when he releases his Pokémon. So, until proven otherwise, thank you Hammyham.

To SonicMX, sorry, still no agile Pokémon yet, but I'll get around to it sooner or later. Also, I hope you enjoyed the ketchup scene that you requested for Pikachu.

To NoProb101, thanks for the positive feedback. Though I'm not perfect, I try to do my best.

Every time I start a chapter, I will be stating how many views this story had at the time that I wrote it. Though I'm a bit reluctant to do this one…

Okay, as of March 27, 2013, this story has… 69 views… OH GOD, WHY?

Anyways, thank you all for giving this story a chance, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

This oneshot is Ash's countermeasure against Jasmine's defensive strategy. So we FINALLY get to one of Ash's old strategies. (Although with a TWIST)

So… Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Never have, and never will. If someone wants to sue me, go ahead. I dare you to go find proof that I claimed otherwise.

* * *

Iris and Cilan stood there, still gaping at the strategy that Ash had used earlier.

"Since when… did Ash… know how to do THAT?!" Iris asked, a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"I have no idea, but this only continues to prove my point that Ash is just one surprise after another," Cilan replied, face showing a mixture of shock, awe, and excitement. " Really, the way he manipulated sandstorm like that shows a refined mixture of experience, confidence, and cleverness. I do not know where he picked up that strategy, but it was simply amazing."

Iris reluctantly nodded in agreement, but then her face showed concern. "That _is_ true, but Trip said he was going to employ that same strategy against Ash. How is Ash going to handle a defense that he proved impenetrable himself?"

"Well I can't wait to find out," Cilan responded. "Judging from that smirk on his face, he has something planned."

"I sure hope you're right…" Iris looked between the two trainers worriedly.

"The second round between Ash and Trip will be between Pignite and Krokorok. Battlers ready? BEGIN!"

Trip wasted no time. "Alright Krokorok, surround yourself with sandstorm!"

And that was just what Krokorok did. A fierce sandstorm formed a wall that separated it from Pignite.

Ash grinned. "Alright Pignite, use flamethrower!" Pignite snorted as he released a large stream of flames towards the sandstorm surrounding Krokorok. However, the flames just crashed against the fast moving barrier before dying out. Pignite ceased his assault, startled. Trip smirked.

"So how does it feel like being the helpless one?"

"Oh, no," Iris groaned. "It looks like Ash didn't have a strategy for countering this after all…"

"I wouldn't be so sure," Cilan replied.

"Huh?" Iris looked at Cilan questioningly.

"Just look at Ash. He looks unfazed by the fact that flamethrower did nothing. He might have something planned. He might have even _expected_ that flamethrower wouldn't do anything," Cilan explained.

Just then, Ash gave another command. "Pignite, use flamethrower again!" Pignite looked back at Ash, surprised. Ash simply gave a reassuring confident grin. Pignite smiled and nodded, turning around with newfound determination. He inhaled deeply, and let loose a large stream of dangerous flames. Once again, it crashed against the whirling wall of sand, but this time, Ash gave an extra (rather simple) command. "Don't let up on those flames, Pignite! You can do it!"

Trip frowned. "Just what are you trying to do?" he demanded.

Instead of responding, he watched, along with everyone else, as the flames slowly mixed into the vortex, turning it into a fiery tornado. Grunts of pain could be heard from within.

Trip realized what was happening, but it was too late. "Krokorok, stop the sandstorm now!"

The sand slowed down, but it wasn't over. Under the extreme heat, the sand solidified into glass, and when the flames and winds died out, Krokorok was revealed to be leaning down on one knee panting heavily, sustaining several burns all over its body, and trapped within a floor-to-ceiling hollow wall of glass.

Trip gasped. "KROKOROK!"

Iris and Cilan once again stared, eyes widened in shock at this turn of events.

"Krokorok, break yourself out of there!" Trip commanded. Krokorok began weakly pounding away at the wall of glass with glowing claws as hard as steel, due to the damage it took and the energy it lost.

"Pignite, let's finish this," Ash said.

Trip scoffed. "How could any of your attacks possibly reach Krokorok while he's still inside the wall of glass?"

Ash grinned. "Like this! Pignite, Fire Pledge!" Pignite slammed his fist against the ground, and pillars of fire rose up one after another, heading towards the imprisoned crocodile Pokémon at an alarming rate. It wasn't long before the fire rose up from withing the pillar, the pressure and heat from the intense flames knocking out Krokorok, as well as cracking and shattering the entire pillar of glass.

"KROKOROK!" Trip exclaimed.

"Krokorok is unable to battle! Pignite is the winner!"

"ALRIGHT! Pignite, we did it!" Ash exclaimed. Pignite stood proudly, snorting and releasing a small flame in the process. Meanwhile, Pikachu sat in the sidelines, sitting next to a pyramid stack of empty ketchup bottles as it was drinking from yet another bottle of ketchup. A random Darumaka noticed this, remembered happened before, and continued on its way to the snack table in the cafeteria.

Iris and Cilan were still gaping.

"Wow… just… wow…" Iris said as she looked at the victors of the most recent battle.

"Is anyone recording this? I just can't find the words to describe the awe I am feeling right now," Cilan said, his mental vocabulary having been wiped blank from the fight that just occurred.

"Return Krokorok. Take a long rest." Trip then glared at Ash.

"Pignite, you were great out there. Take a break," Ash said, returning Pignite to his pokéball. He then turned to Trip. "Alright Trip, ready for round three?"

"You are going down," Trip growled. "Vanilluxe, go!"

"Vaaniillluuuxxe,"

Iris snapped out of her shocked stupor, backing up and shivering. "I don't care how many times I encounter an ice type Pokémon, I will never get used to them. Not even if the species of that Pokémon had saved my life…"

Ash grinned once again. "Alright Oshawott, I choose you!"

"Osha!" Oshawott came out and crossed his arms confidently.

Cilan snapped out of it. "I wonder what Ash has planned this time…"

"The third round between Ash and Trip will be between Oshawott and Vanilluxe. Battlers ready?"

The tension was high between an angry Trip and a determined Ash, as their Pokémon got into their battle ready stances.

"BEGIN!"

* * *

Author's Note: And that is that. The next (and possibly final) round between Ash and Trip will be between Oshawott and Vanilluxe. You should know this one from the Sinnoh adventures. Buizel would be proud. Maybe afterwards, I'll do one with Pikachu turning a bird pokemon into a mini zapdos. *coughcoughswellowcoughcough*

So, review, flame, like it, hate it, or have a cookie. It's your choice, not mine, and I won't make you do anything. Oh, and there are MINOR corrections to the second chapter. You might not even notice them.

Pokeperson1000, signing out.


End file.
